Repercussions of a Game
by merinxD
Summary: Haru and Makoto are thrust into a game of spin the bottle that forces them both to be honest with themselves, and each other. Uploading two to get started. This will be five parts. SMUT warning. MakoHaru! :D (Previously When a Bond Takes Precedence)
1. Chapter 1

Haruka doesn't want to be here. This place isn't supposed to be annoying, it is his not theirs.

Yet here he is, submerged inside of his favourite locale, while his class mates make a mockery of the pool area. There is music and dancing, food every where, and…games. It is almost enough to make him leave, but he won't because there is water here. Water that he can float beneath, away from the lights and noise.

Ama-chan is the chaperone for this event, but neither her or Gou can be seen anywhere, along with a few other girls. (Not that Haru notices.)

The day-light games have long since finished, and the food is almost completely devoured.

Breathing out underneath the water, the raven haired teen makes a half hearted noise of disapproval as his wrist is grabbed by someone who is much too rough, and he is pulled to the surface.

"Nanase-kun, you're going to play a game with us." One of his class mates says with an annoying smile. Haru isn't a fan of people who smile, (with Makoto being an exception, and Nagisa on his good days) and this person has to be on the top of his figurative irritating list.

"Watanabe-kun!" Nagisa exclaims, from a large circle of people, and Haru's brows draw together at the sight. "See, I told you that Haru-chan would play." The blonde says with a cheeky grin.

Makoto sits with a space beside him, and there is an unknown girl to his left that Haruka doesn't pay any heed to.

"Are you sure you want to play Haru-chan?" Makoto questions with a soft smile. His voice is lowered slightly and the apathetic boy wonders if it is so the others can't hear.

Whatever, he doesn't care what they think any way.

"You're playing." Haruka says nonchalantly, giving his friend a sidewards glance.

Still, he doesn't know what this game is or why Makoto looks so nervous. Maybe they should just leave. This is all so troublesome.

"Makoto -" Haru begins, but it is too late. The annoying ring leader, Watanabe or something, moves to the last empty spot and the boys and girls titter in quiet whispers of anticipation.

"What is this?" Haru finds himself asking. His expression is one of distaste, though his eyes hold a minute glint of curiousity.

"Nanase-kun! So you are interested…You can go first then." Watanabe says, with something akin to a leer. He points toward the glass bottle in the middle of the circle and explains, "You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to kiss you for two minutes."

"Even if it's another girl?" The annoying girl (that sits in front of Haruka in class) asks, and Watanabe nods solemnly.

"Can't break the rules." He says regretfully, shaking his head.

Then, as soon as it came, the expression is gone and he is grinning once more.

"Go on then." Watanabe presses, pointing from Haruka to the glass bottle.

"Tch." Haru intones, leaning forward on his knees. His hand touches the bottle, before it flicks with the momentum of his turn.

Sitting back, he watches in boredom as the object begins to slow. Makoto on the other hand, seems to be very stiff beside him.

Turning to look at his friend, the bottle is momentarily forgotten as green eyes meet his own. There is a strange tension within the gaze, and Haru finds that he doesn't like it at all. Makoto is definitely stressed.

"Go on Haru-chan." He murmurs almost encouragingly, bringing the teen back to the present.

Turning back to the bottle, Haru nods once in reply and follows the invisible line from himself to another person.

"Hello Nanase-kun." A dark haired girl says with a small smile. She stands slowly and takes small steps toward Haru, and the boy can't help but let out a small almost imperceptible sigh.

Makoto seems to hear, by the way he glances at him, but Haru doesn't move.

Kneeling down, the girl nods in an 'okay' motion. Her brown eyes seem to be excited, and again, this is very troublesome. Haruka has never kissed anyone before, and he isn't exactly sure how it goes.

There isn't much time for him to ponder though, as the girl leans forward and presses her lips to his. The group of teens around them have gone completely silent and Makoto takes in a sharp breath at his side.

Her lips are soft, almost too soft, and it seems like she is waiting for him to take the lead. She parts to flick her tongue along the seam of his mouth and Haru follows her instruction. Opening his mouth, the boy gives a half hearted go, sliding his tongue against hers in a move that makes a sick feeling form in his stomach. His mouth seems to be producing too much saliva, and the experience is something that he wants to end quickly.

Pulling away with out preamble, not caring that they were only one minute in, Haru wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and glances to the side, not looking at anything in particular.

The girl doesn't look pleased, there is saliva dripping down the side of her mouth and she makes a small huffing noise.

"That was horrible!" She exclaims with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest.

In response, Haru merely turns his head a fraction and says, "I don't care."

The whispers begin from around the circle and Haru needs a drink, something to wash away the horrible experience. He doesn't want to be here anymore. After that, he is sure that he never wants to kiss again. It is obvious that he is bad at it, and he doesn't particularly care for such activities any way, so it is a logical conclusion.

The ring leader snickers loudly before moving onto his next victim and so the game continues…

It takes an eternity for the circle to reach Makoto, and Haru has been staring at the pool longingly for that period of time, while his friend fidgets to and fro.

"Makoto." He says without much thought. His friend is getting on his nerves. If he doesn't want to do it, he should just say so. Then they can leave. "You don't have to do this." Haru voices, turning his gaze from the pool to Makoto.

The couple beside the brunette are just finishing up and if he is going to pull out, now is the time to do it.

"No. It's okay Haru-chan." He finally replies with a small fake smile. Makoto looks toward the bottle and for some reason, an odd stirring begins to form in the base of Haruka's abdomen. His fingers flex unknowingly upon his black and purple clad thighs, and just like everyone else, Haru finds himself watching closely.

He didn't watch any of the others, he didn't care to. But for some reason he can't look away. Not when Makoto reaches forward to spin the bottle, not when he sits back in anticipation…Not when it slows to a stop in a very vague horizontal position. Each end of the bottle points toward empty spaces, but that doesn't seem right.

As Makoto looks up at Watanabe, so does Haru. What they find is some what lecherous.

"Heh. Aren't you lucky Makoto-kun?" The dark haired boy smirks, he seems to be discussing a private joke within his own head, just as a few other people are. What does this mean?

"That means that you have to kiss the person beside you." He finally elaborates with a wide expectant gaze.

Makoto gulps obviously when Haru turns to look at him. He isn't sure what he is feeling, but the reaction of the people around them is almost giddy, even more so than when two girls kissed.

Haruka doesn't want to kiss anyone again, his first attempt went horribly. There was so much saliva and smashing of lips. He cringed the entire way through…but, he will kiss Makoto.

For some reason, his stomach quells. Haru is well aware that a normal person would be worried about these turn of events, but he isn't normal. He still has two years.

"Okay." Haru murmurs, keeping his friend's green gaze. The group titter at the sound of his voice, with Nagisa even cheering a loud – Whoop!

"Haru-chan…Are you sure?" Makoto questions and his eyes look worried. What an idiot.

"Drop the chan." He responds with a frown, moving to face Makoto. "I said it is fine, didn't I?" Though it isn't really a question, and his friend knows it.

"O-Okay." Makoto nods, giving one last glance towards Watanabe before focussing on Haruka.

Their eyes meet and Haru feels his stomach tighten, but it isn't in disgust. This is Makoto, and he is nothing like that girl from before. They have been together since the start and if Haru was one for sentimentalities, he would have given his first kiss to Makoto easily.

"Do it Makoto." He orders softly, and he sighs when the fear seeps from the familiar green eyes. Makoto nods and leans forward…Then their lips are touching and it is nothing like before.

Still, Haru isn't very good and he can tell that Makoto thinks so.

These lips are firmer in comparison to his first kiss, and there is no pushiness on his friend's part. A tongue touches his lower lip and Haru allows it, though he is unable to help the inexperienced way his lips move or the excess saliva, or even the way his tongue clumsily plunders.

A hand moves, as a finger and thumb take ahold of his chin, and Makoto pulls away just a fraction. Their eyes meet and Haru forgets that there are people watching, probably with horrified gazes. There is a string of saliva joining them, and instead of a sickened feeling, Haru feels his swimmers begin to tighten.

"Haru-chan. Let me kiss you." Makoto orders gently, but there is no time for him to reply as they collide once more.

This time is much firmer and Makoto takes the lead, melding their lips in a way that makes Haru's heart quicken. The foreign tongue touches his own, sliding methodically, exploring almost.

If there is too much saliva, Haru doesn't know, and by the muted mewl that comes from Makoto's throat, neither does he.

Then, a loud clap is heard from over head, that startles the couple, forcing them to pull away.

When they both turn to look at the sound, lips moist and swollen from the contact, pupils still very dilated, the two are graced with a very low whistle.

"Nanase-kun." Watanabe says with a somewhat strained tone. "I didn't know you could look like that."

Haru isn't sure what that means, but it looks like Makoto does, because he is standing in an instant with a forced smile.

"It's getting late. Sorry everyone." He lies, and Haruka doesn't mind one bit.

So without words, the teen rises also, following Makoto and ignoring all annoying sounds. Though, Nagisa's – Haru-chan, Mako-chan come back! - manages to by pass the barrier, but it isn't enough to make him stop.

Picking up his bag, Haru exits the pool area and walks at his regular pace. His heart is still a little fluttery from a moment ago, but he isn't upset. His first kiss told him that he is a horrible kisser, his second furthered that idea but then showed him that he can improve.

"Haru." Makoto intones, and the teen doesn't miss the lack of chan.

Perhaps he is angry.

Turning his head to look at his friend, the stoic boy is surprised at the serious expression covering Makoto's face.

There is a long pause, and it looks like he is searching for words. With a sigh, he speaks -

"I want to kiss you again." His friend explains, making it sound like a warning.

Turning his head slightly away, to look into the distance, Haru replies, "Whatever."

Makoto nods and reaches for his wrist, stopping them both.

"I'm a bad kisser." Haru says finally, when the taller teen doesn't make a move.

A nervous laugh escapes Makoto and he just shakes his head. The strange tension slowly leaves the air and it feels like Haru can breathe again. Then, Makoto swoops down. Their noses touch lightly, before a soft kiss ensues. No lips are parted, no tongues invade, but this isn't horrible.

Makoto pulls back with one last peck, and Haru feels more comfortable now that his best friend is smiling again.

"I'll teach you." His friend offers easily as his eyes drift back to Haru's lips.

A loud thump is heard in Haruka's head, and he realises that it is his heart. He is dangerously close to having an erection, and this is definitely not something that you do with a friend.

But Haru isn't normal, and even when he is, it won't matter.

"Do what you want." He murmurs, turning his head completely to the side.

Makoto chuckles, taking the statement for what it truly means. Reaching out, the taller teen takes a hold of his hand and Haru doesn't pull away.

He is sleeping at Makoto's tonight.

Haru's stomach flips in an unfamiliar way, and the two walk in silence, together.

Alls well, that ends well…

Except it is just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk home seems to drag on, as the streets slowly become smaller and the houses on the sidelines older, like his own. They are almost at Makoto's, having just passed the ocean. Usually, the vast blue (bathed in moon light) is calming, but not tonight. The usually apathetic boy can feel his heart beating in his chest, and the almost familiar warmth against his palm. A new anticipation has been welling in his stomach since they left the pool, and Haruka doesn't understand it at all.

He doesn't like change, and never has. But for some reason, the usual irritation that comes with new circumstances isn't present. Things are undoubtedly altered, because of the party; and instead of being annoyed, he is…well, Haru doesn't really know what he feels.

Tonight, his best friend kissed him, and unlike his first kiss, it wasn't horrible. Haru will even do it again, if Makoto wants to. Still, there is a heaviness in his chest that he has learnt to associate with uncertainty. His skin itches to be immersed in water, and his steps quicken unknowingly, looking toward a new goal – A safe goal.

Haru has never thought of anyone in a sexual way before, least of all Makoto. He has never been interested in anything other than swimming and mackerel. It surprises him that something other than human necessity can cause arousal. Though, that girl only made him feel sick, which leads him to believe that it is caused by a very specific person.

Brows drawing together, Haruka looks to the ground and suppresses a sigh. Usually, Makoto is unchanged – reliable.

Now everything is changing…

Makoto's fingers are still laced through his, and it doesn't seem like that will change until they arrive. His counterpart looks calm, just like always, and if Haru were to disregard their proximity, he would say that nothing is different. But it is, and Haruka doesn't want it to be.

"Haru-chan. Are you okay?" Makoto questions, looking his way with that familiar smile. His eyes hold amused knowing, and Haruka glances to the side.

He doesn't respond, but his heart thumps loudly again in that unfamiliar way, and his cheeks begin to heat up for no reason at all. His body is breaking.

"We're here." He hears, as Makoto disentangles their fingers and gazes toward the stairs near by. The brunette steps forward, pulling his bag closer to his form. "It's okay Haru." Makoto says, looking over his shoulder. His voice is comforting (familiar), and Haruka nods, trailing behind in silence.

Makoto's words have quelled the inner storm somewhat, but his skin tingles all the same.

Haru needs to get away from these new feelings. He needs water.

The front door opens and for the first time in a long time, there is no stampede to signal their arrival, no smiling faces or 'welcome back's'. Slipping off his shoes and placing them in the empty spot reserved for himself, Haru looks toward the hallway.

There is no noise, or movement…They are alone.

"Haru-chan." He hears, and the teen realises that his friend has been speaking for awhile. Makoto still looks the same, offering open smiles and chattering needlessly.

"Are you thirsty?" Makoto asks, stepping toward the kitchen. He flicks on a light and the fluorescent bulb clicks and buzz's before creating a solid white glow. Slinging his bag over the back of a chair, Makoto walks to the fridge to get them both a drink.

Seeing this, Haru says from the entry way, "I'm going for a bath."

Then, he turns and walks swiftly to the washroom, discarding his clothes along the way, leaving a nice trail for Makoto to clean up.

xxx

The fridge door closes and Makoto lets out a sigh. His shoulders slump minutely, as the teen stares at the door. He doesn't want things to be strange between them, but maybe he is hoping for too much.

Makoto never thought that this would happen, not ever. Haru is his best friend, and always will be. Still, he can't help but wish for more. It's something that he has wanted for a long time. Probably even longer than he knows.

For Makoto, it's always been Haru, and although tonight was more public than he would have liked, a new opportunity has been presented, and he can't let it slide by.

When Kimiko kissed Haru, Makoto wanted to pull her away. He didn't like it at all. It made his chest hurt, and he felt horrible. Not only because it hurt to see Haru kiss another, but because Makoto has always wanted his best friend to be happy, and in that moment all he could think of was himself.

Then, the bottle landed on them – him and Haru. Makoto's heart leapt into his throat and his breath hitched. It was a sign…

Shaking his head softly, the youth leaves the room, two bottles of cold drink in hand. Switching off the light, he looks to the trail of clothes littering the hallway.

A small smile rises to his somewhat sombre face, and the strange feeling begins to float away. Things may be changing, just like his dreams, but it is clear that Haru will always be the same.

Maybe he should worry less about what will happen, and just follow the flowing current.

Picking up each item of clothing with a contented smile, Makoto opens the door to his bedroom and steps inside. He will leave Haru alone for the moment. It is obvious that his friend needs time to think, and he doesn't blame him.

Closing his eyes, Makoto remembers the feel of Haruka's lips against his own and they tingle in response.

xxx

It's been well over an hour and Haru has been unable to resolve the strange tension within. The water has relaxed him, and taken away all thoughts, but the inner feelings are not located there. The teen isn't sure what to do to calm the tides.

His azure eyes stare up at the white ceiling, because his closed lids cannot be trusted.

Pictures of Makoto's green eyes fill his mind, coupled with the remembrance of their kiss. It causes his to mind move to a place it has never been before, and Haru doesn't particularly like it. Though, his body doesn't want to listen.

He can hear Makoto moving around outside, and Haruka wonders what he is doing. Usually, he is pulled from the tub after forty minutes. Not this time…

It's already changed. He thinks, as his eyes spark with irritation.

The water doesn't feel as comforting as it should, and it only furthers Haruka's annoyance. He needs to resolve this uncertainty, so that things can go back to normal.

What if Makoto doesn't want that?

Sighing shortly, the raven haired teen pulls himself from the tub, and shakes his hair habitually. Picking a towel up out of the pile, he dries off methodically, staring at the entry way all the while.

Padding to the hall, the damp boy makes his way to Makoto's room quickly, with set blue eyes.

"Makoto." Haru says, sliding open the shoji.

His friend is sitting upon the floor, against the bed, controller in hand. His clothes are placed neatly beside Haru's, and he is dressed in a pair of loose shorts. Looking to the towel beside him, the stoic teen realises that Makoto wants to bathe also.  
"Haru-chan." He smiles. Pausing the game, he places down the control. "You're done." Standing with ease, Makoto walks to his dresser to pull out some clothes for his friend.

"Makoto." Haru says again, drawing the attention of vibrant green eyes.

Watching him turn, Haruka swears that Makoto looks nervous. "Yes Haru?"

"You didn't get me." He replies vaguely, but his friend understands, he always does.

There is a pause, and the brunette touches the back of his head sheepishly. It is something that Makoto has always done when he is unsettled.

"I thought that you wanted to be alone." He says, somewhat softly. His telling eyes lower, as his expression changes to something new. The tension within Haru's abdomen twists at the sight, and he wishes that Makoto would just smile.

Realising that he is acting differently too, Haru glances away silently.

"You didn't want that?" Makoto asks, and he actually sounds surprised. Idiot.

The raven haired teen doesn't reply, but he does look at his friend, with irritated blue that say – When did I say that?

"I just thought…After tonight." He replies, and Haru's eyes narrow.

Without a beat, the words spill forward. They sound rough and truthful, just like his personality. "Things are changing." I don't like it. His eyes finish.

"Haru I…" Makoto trails off, eyes softening. "I know." His smile is real this time, and the feeling within Haruka lifts momentarily.

Though it is back as soon as the taller boy says, "It can go back to normal if you want. We can forget about it." The kiss…

Makoto looks sad, behind the smile, and Haru finds that he doesn't like it.

He isn't sure what it means, or what he wants…

"You don't want to forget." He replies instead, speaking the truth that Makoto's eyes relay.

The green change, to silent understanding. Still, there is a hint of sadness within his gaze.  
"No. I don't." He admits, with a sombre smile.

The feeling inside Haru's stomach heightens, and he finds his eyes moving from Makoto's emerald to his lips. Suddenly, without any speakable reason, the worry that haunts him falls away. With it Haruka realises one important fact.

Things will never completely change.

"If you want to kiss me, don't be different." Haru commands, summarising all of his worries in one short sentence.

Makoto's eyes widen a fraction, and the light enters his face once more. The happiness that appears, begins to dissipate Haruka's tension that previously refused to cease.

"Makoto." He says, not really sure what he is saying, or asking for. But his friend does.

The taller teen steps forward, closing the distance between them. Reaching for Haru's hand, the sleep clothes are placed in his grasp.

"Take off your swim suit first. You'll catch a cold." Makoto orders, and the regularity settles the stoic teen. This feels better…Normal.

Haru doesn't reply, but his eyes speak agreement.

"I'm going for a bath." Makoto says. He reaches for his own towel, but doesn't leave straight away. Instead, he walks back to Haruka with a set expression. He looks like he did outside the school, confident and comforting.

A hand slinks up to his cheek, but Haru doesn't move.

"I can kiss you if I don't act different." Makoto repeats, rubbing his thumb softly over the skin beneath.

There is no response, aside from a solid gaze. Green and blue meld together, and the stress of the night is forgotten as Makoto leans forward. Lips touch softly, and Haru can feel all of the emotions coming from his friend…

After a moment, the taller teen pulls away, leaving one last chaste kiss upon Haru's lips. His jade orbs shine happily, with no expectations present. It's comfortable.

"I'm still a bad kisser." Haruka states, when their eyes are an inch or so away.

"I'll still teach you." Makoto assures, tracing a thumb over his moist lower lip.

Stepping back, the brunette heads for the door with his towel in hand. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees Haru's watchful blue eyes.

"It won't change Haru-chan. I promise."

Haru frowns, "Drop the chan."


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto doesn't bath like Haruka, and that's fine. His friend has always been one for efficiency. He doesn't find solace in the water like himself. So his showers take less time.

But if that's the case, what does Makoto find comfort in? In all the years that they have known each other, and all of the trials that they have been through, his best friend has been a rock. Haru thought previously that he knew almost everything about Makoto, that they read each other without the need for words. Though tonight has unveiled something surprising, that the raven haired teen did not see coming. Never before now has Haruka thought of Makoto like this. He hasn't thought of anyone like this.

However, when his azure slide closed and the comfortable boy relaxes somewhat, images of his friend flitter through his mind unhindered. They are not forced, and merely float into his consciousness of their own accord. The muted noise of the shower in the background fills his ears and the water sounds comforting. Just as the picture of Makoto quells his anxiety. But at the same time, imagining the taller teen beneath the spray wearing nothing at all, causes his heart to almost skip a beat. Haru doesn't even think of lewd things. Instead, his memory shows him a tanned strong back, with droplets of water rolling downward.

Azure snap open when his mind reaches lower, and Haruka realises that he can't imagine anything more. He also knows now, by the uncomfortable feeling in his groin, and the ever present tingle of his lips, that he wants to be able to. He wants to see Makoto like that, beneath the water.

After Makoto kissed him and quietly left the room, Haru changed methodically and plopped upon the bed. The paused game stared at him, but he wasn't interested.

It has been ten minutes now, and he is becoming restless. Usually, Makoto doesn't take so long in the shower. Perhaps he needs to think also.

Is his friend as surprised about tonight as him? How long has Makoto wanted to kiss him? Maybe, it is like himself. Haru didn't realise how well it fit, until he tried it on.

Now, he wants more. Though not with the expense of their friendship…and he isn't really sure what more means. Makoto is all that he has, and it is oddly exhilarating to learn that there is something else. It feels fragile.

Nevertheless, Haru doesn't ever want to be without him…

Makoto doesn't want it to go back to how it was either. It is clear by the way that his friend kissed, the grip of his hand upon Haru's skin, his honest words, that he wants to continue.

How long? Haru thinks absentmindedly. How long has Makoto wanted this?

His first question still swims lazily around his mind, waiting to be answered, and the raven haired youth realises that he may just know already.

Makoto finds comfort in him…Haruka.

His heart beats funnily and the door opens. His head lolls to the side to watch, his face a mask of apathetic regularity, despite the clenching of his chest. Damp brown hair drips a little, and the tall teen is wearing only his sleep pants. A towel hangs around his neck and there is a shirt in his grasp.

Unknowingly taking in the muscled sight (that he has never truly looked at before), Haru finds that he likes it, and the clenching in his chest slowly begins to morph into something else entirely. The indents along Makoto's skin, his sharp hips and flat expanse that leads beneath his loose grey pants, do strange things to Haru's breathing.

Realising that Makoto has stopped mid step, Haruka lets his eyes trail upward without picking up pace. He has nothing to be ashamed of. Makoto wants this.

Blue meet astonished green and it is clear that the clean scented boy is blushing heavily, caught within Haru's gaze.

He doesn't look displeased though, and the ravenette looks back down again. There isn't anything particularly interesting about the body in front of him, aside from its impeccable condition. However, because it is Makoto's, it causes a stir within the smaller boy's stomach. He wants to reach out and swipe away a misplaced droplet of water.

Without moving his gaze, Haru questions Makoto softly,

"How long have you wanted to kiss me?" His tone is blank, just like his expression. His eyes though, hold a strange spark that Makoto is sure to see.

His friend fidgets awkwardly, stepping close to his desk. There, he dries his hair some more and slips on his shirt. Haru doesn't tell him not to, but a new sense of disappointment fills him and the stoic teen is starting to feel increasingly 'normal'.

Back turned, Makoto replies,

"A long time. I don't know how long…" He moves to face him, placing the towel over the back of the chair. Their eyes catch weightedly and the teen says, "Probably always."

Probably always. Repeats in Haruka's mind, for no apparent reason, aside from the intense feeling of truth. Makoto's truth, and maybe even his own.

He never knew that these feelings existed. However, he has always known that Makoto is his closest person. He started off as his friend and then they became family. It seems only natural that they progress again. It feels like it's time.

Maybe this is why Haru has never liked Makoto befriending others, or why boundaries have never been an issue. The overwhelming proof was in the kiss after all.

Boy's in his class like to kiss girls, and he kissed one. Someone who is supposed to be attractive, if the whispered murmurings of the teens around him were true. Yet Haru didn't feel anything but disgust. She was too soft, too slimy, too sweet smelling, too…not Makoto.

The silent teen watches Haru for another moment, with unreadable jade eyes, before he shakes his damp brown hair and a smile falls upon his soft face. It doesn't quite make it to his eyes though.

"I'll go get the futon." Makoto says, pressing the off button on the console. He rolls up the controller and places it in its spot. Then, he pads towards the door, stopping only when Haru asks,

"Why?" And it is a legitimate question too. They have been sharing this bed since they were children, why would it change now? Change is the last thing that Haru wants. Didn't he say that already?

"I just thought…" Makoto trails off, and his green fill with something akin to realisation. "You don't want me to be different." He murmurs their words from before his shower, that mirror Haru's current thoughts.

The ravenette doesn't respond, but his blue are resolute, agreeing.

"Okay." Makoto murmurs, "I was just worried." He tries to smile, though it fails a little. Instead, it sort of looks like a grimace.

"Why?" Haru asks again, with a different tone now. It is less accusing, with a hint of care. Nevertheless, to a stranger it would sound brash and annoyed. Thankfully, Makoto isn't just anyone.

"Uh." His friend begins. Pausing, he fingers the base of his shirt before letting out a deep hindered sigh. "I'm afraid that I'll touch you. I – I can't stop thinking about kissing you." Makoto admits, looking ashamed.

Haru doesn't reply for a moment, as he takes in the information. Sitting up a bit more, the teen leans on his elbows and cocks his head to the side in thought.

Touch…

Will it feel like kissing? Better?

"I wouldn't mind." Haru says clearly, tonelessly. "If it's Makoto."

Moving over to his side of the bed, the raven haired youth watches his friend. Makoto's surprised eyes start to cloud with something new, it is close to when they kissed, only more.

There is that word again…More.

Haru's groin begins to feel impossibly tight again, and by the way his friend is eyeing it, he assumes an erection is forming.

Makoto's loose pants are becoming significantly tighter too, and a spike jolts through his form. It is similar to the way he has felt when touching himself, only no where near as clinical. This feeling isn't for a purpose. This is real desire.

Still, his heart continues to clench and unclench, and his breathing only picks up more.

What will Makoto look like naked? He has seen it before, but something tells Haru that this time will be completely different.

For a person who hates touching, he wants to reach out…

"Makoto." Haru murmurs softly. "Come here."

This time, it is Haruka who holds his hand out.

Makoto steps forward a couple of paces, and takes a hold of the outstretched life line. A knee comes into contact with the bed, and the mattress dips beneath his weight.

Haru tugs lightly, letting go of the large warm hand, and his friend leans forward. One hand rests on the bed now, as they stare at each other, a significant distance apart.

For the first time, it is Haru who touches Makoto's cheek, sliding to the back of his neck. It is he who leans up and kisses him sweetly, lingering.

"Haru." The gentle teen whispers strainedly, lips just touching.

Then, his hand presses back on Haruka's right shoulder, causing him to fall against the pillows. Makoto's foot (still upon the ground) moves, and his knee makes residence between his friend's parted legs. Sliding upward somewhat.

"Haru-chan." He says, and the raven haired teen can read the question in his tone, see it in his eyes.

Is this okay?

Haru closes the short distance, leaning upward. This time, their kiss lasts for much longer.

Neither notice whether there is bad technique, or too much saliva. It's perfect in it's own way, as their bodies scream for the first time ever.

More.


	4. Chapter 4

The seconds bleed into minutes, as Haru's fingers twine with the drying chestnut tendrils located at the base of Makoto's neck. They haven't moved their positions, but the need to do so has been steadily increasing. With each swipe of his tongue, and movement of lips, Haru presses his torso upward. His hips follow, and they come into contact with the boy above him. An electric warmth shoots through his body, at the feel of Makoto hard against him. It settles in his lower abdomen, only stoking the roaring fire. The warmth is every where. Inside, above...Surrounding him.

Fingers dip beneath his shirt, skimming over Haru's lower stomach, with just a hint of a scratch. At the same time, Makoto surges forward, grinding his hips against him.

It feel strange, the hot hardness against him like this...In that place. It isn't unwanted though, but it causes a gasp of surprise to emit from him as Haru rips his mouth away.

"Haru!" Makoto exclaims, stilling his movements completely. Nevertheless, large hands grip Haru's hips tightly and it makes his dick twitch. "Are you okay?" His best friend asks, and the raven haired teen notes that Makoto looks worried. Deep green eyes are wide, just as his mouth is agape. It would look very normal if it wasn't for his swollen lips, and dilated pupils.

"I'm sorry!" His friend speaks again, obviously not paying enough attention to Haru's telling eyes. A flustered Makoto rambles in that stressed out of breath tone of his, and Haruka has had enough.

"It just happened -" The brunette is cut off, his words morphing into a squeak, giving way to a groan, as Haru presses against Makoto's clothed erection.

"Stop worrying." The teen murmurs almost grumpily. His breathy lilt makes him sound different however, and Haru is graced with a heavy blush from the boy above.

Regardless, Makoto doesn't move and it causes him to become impatient.

"Makoto." Haru says warningly, pressing against him again. Blue eyes flutter closed for a moment, as he revels in the contact.

Then, his friend is shifting, moving Haru's legs closer together, and suddenly...The hardness is now against his own, and it feels incredible. Knees sit either side of his legs, and he is unable to stop himself from reaching out to grasp Makoto's hips, pressing upward. This isn't anything that he knows of, but it feels right. The jolts of pleasure coursing through him are better than any masturbatory session of pure clinical necessity.

Unfortunately, the feeling is fleeting, as the hulking form moves upward to hover above him. Haruka sighs desperately at the loss, but makes no real sound. He is rewarded too, when a new type of pleasure wracks his senses.

"Haru." Makoto gasps reverently, splaying his fingers all over his skin. Calloused digits ghost over his nipples, causing the teen to arch. They are gone quickly, moving on to their next destination.

Makoto is every where and no where all at once, and it isn't enough.

Without using words, the flustered teen presses his hands against the bed, pushing upwards. Makoto is forced to move as well, sitting up with a confused expression.

It doesn't last for long, as Haru grabs the base of his shirt and pulls it over his head. Dropping it to the floor, he looks back to Makoto and says, "I'll clean it up later."

In response, his friend lets out a hearty chuckle, that fills his whole chest. Haru isn't sure why Makoto is laughing, since he is usually a stickler about organisation. Nevertheless, he hasn't seen that smile all night, and it's nice.

"What?" Haru asks bluntly, leaning upward to place a kiss on the side of Makoto's lips. His friend has toppled, leaning both hands on either side of the smaller youth. The cheerful glee promptly leaves his expression, and it is suddenly filled with something that Haru hasn't seen before. That, and Makoto is blushing like crazy.

"Nothing." The teen says, seriously now. He moves downward, in a bid to kiss Haru again, but he is stopped.

"Haru-chan!" Makoto looks surprised, and the insecurities are still there, in his green eyes.

"Yours too." The ravenette prompts, tugging on the shirt. His fingers dip beneath to touch the taut skin, and Makoto lets out a shuddered breath.

"Are you sure?" The taller youth questions in response.

It makes Haru angry. It is clear that his friend is aroused, and he is too. He already said that it is okay. Makoto worries too much.

"I said it's fine." Haruka repeats tersely, for the millionth time in his life. Feeling fed up, he grips the edge of Makoto's shirt and proceeds to pull it upwards. The blushing boy helps him finish off the task, and now Haru is free to touch.

He does so, without pausing, and then they are kissing again, and it's a little hard to keep up. Hands roam, groins touch, lips mesh, and despite it being a rather cool night, it's stiflingly hot. Makoto doesn't seem to notice, or care, as he disengages to leave chaste kisses along Haru's jaw. A moistness touches his neck, right along the tendon. Teeth nip at the spot, followed by a suckle of lips and tongue, and Haru runs his hands all over Makoto's back. His hips tilt upwards to rut against the clothed firmness of his friend, and with each electrifying touch, he grows more curious.

Still, Makoto keeps kissing and licking. He reaches Haru's collar bone, and pauses for a brief moment, to pay homage to the area.

"Makoto." Haru finds himself murmuring, but he isn't heard. The taller teen slides downward even more, and Haruka can feel Makoto's erection touching his upper thigh, before leaving his body completely.

Inhaling pantingly, in distaste, Haru moves without thinking, wanting to find that amazing warmth again. His hand breaches the confines of Makoto's sleep pants, and grasps the hardness that resides beneath.

"Haru," Is breathed out strainedly, and azure widen in realisation of his movements. The dick in his hand is hot, like lava, and it is so unlike his own, but similar at the same time. It feels bigger, in length and girth, and a strange feeling begins to burn his insides. His mind wonders what it will feel like, to have it against him like before, but without clothes.

Running his fingers softly over the appendage, Makoto's hovering form wavers for a moment as a result, before he gathers enough bearings to continue his perusal. His hands are grasping more insistently now, and it feels like his mouth is too; with each lick being firmer, drawing out new breaths from Haru.

Curious to know, the exploring boy questions, "Does it feel good?" His fingers grip the hardness completely, as Haru starts a slow rhythm. He can't see Makoto's face though, and it is a problem for him.

"H – Haru-chan." Makoto stutters. "Yes." His movements still completely, but Haru doesn't mind.

"I don't know what I'm doing." The stoic boy says, and his friend just shakes his head in reply. His chin tilts upward to meet the watchful blue. They are clouded with something that must be lust, and pleasure.

"It doesn't matter, we don't have to do any more. We can stop." Makoto pants, his face contorting as Haru pushes downward harder than before. He doesn't want to stop, that isn't what he was saying.

"No." He replies harshly. His hand stills, as a blush rapidly creeps up his neck, to his cheeks. Turning his head to the side reflexively, the inexperienced teen says, "I thought you were going to teach me."

Makoto's breath hitches, but Haru doesn't look his way. Then, a hand wraps around his own, still grasping his partner's arousal. It makes him jump, when his hand begins to move again, without his help, and Makoto groans openly. It's so wanton, and new, and Haru might just come in his pants.

"I'll teach you Haru-chan." His friend murmurs, huskily. Makoto sounds different to before, his voice is deeper, sexier. Haru hasn't ever heard him sound like this.

Makoto's knees shuffle, and his free hand slips beneath Haruka's tented shorts. The fabric grazes against the head, and a loud hiss escapes on its own. In the next moment, he is being gripped firmly and the two are moving together, in sync. The warmth beneath Haru's palm, and above, the heat on his own erection too...It's amazing.

He is getting greedy though. So greedy. How is it possible for a human being to feel this way? Surely he must be broken, because all he can think about is what comes next.

"Haru." Makoto says, jerking their hands faster, breathing hot as he leans forward above the teen. They kiss almost clumsily, and the pace of their hands slow down out of sheer necessity. Despite the tinge of awkwardness, it isn't enough to dampen the new feelings surging through both of their bodies, flushed and breathing heavily with hormonal need.

When Makoto asks, "Where do you want me to touch you?" He sounds serious, just like his caring eyes, that are so deep. They would be embarrassing if he wasn't so worked up.

Haru doesn't respond with words, but it is the easiest sentence that he has ever relayed with just a gaze.

Everywhere. His azure say.

Makoto doesn't disappoint.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n - This was originally two chapters but I'm going to post them as one, hence the line break between the two. This is the last chapter of this story and it was really fun to write. I was really nervous because this was my first try at makoharu smut, but again _really fun!_

I'll say this now for those of you who message in with a preference to who is the seme. I truly don't believe that it would be so clear cut, and I have showcased this. It was always my intention, and I don't change my mind on how something is going to go because people ask me. Everything is done for a reason, not a whim. I do prefer seme Makoto, but in saying that I felt that with the nature of their relationship that it wouldn't be that black and white, because sex often isn't. I wanted to show the trust between them, as well as a mutual want to please. Of course, I imagine it wouldn't be like this all the time, but I also don't think the 'role' would so much matter to either of them. It's the feelings that do.

Thanks for reading and enjoy the last chapter/s! This is unedited.

xxx

Makoto's hands find their way up Haru's body, running his calloused palms across his over heated skin. His fingers are warm, and Haruka wants them to be touching him in more intimate places. His erection throbs with every fleeting touch of experimentation, and he is afraid that he will climax just from Makoto's presence.

His friend says something, that he doesn't hear through his own pleasure.

"Hm?" Haru asks, zoning in on the boy atop him. Makoto is settled between his legs, elbows either side of his abdomen, kissing every part that he can reach. His wet tongue traces the line of Haru's pants, licking along the seam of dark hair below his navel.

"Take them off." The brunette tells him, sounding different to before. Their eyes lock and he definitely understands this time. Haru's hips tip upward of their own accord, hearing Makoto's husked tone. With a nod, he lets the pants be pulled off him with relative ease.

Makoto doesn't touch his underwear, so Haru does it for him, pulling the shorts off to drop them next to the rest of their clothing. His erection springs free and he sighs happily as the air cools him somewhat. His itching hand moves of its own accord, wrapping around himself to give an experimental pump. It feels glorious, but not as good as Makoto's hand.

Looking up at his friend. His hand falls from his form, and Haru wants them to move forward.

Nevertheless, Makoto seems to be struck frozen.

"Makoto." Haru says, reaching out to touch his shoulder. The teen blinks rapidly, gazing up from Haru's dick.

Then, his throat clears and Makoto whispers breathily, "Do that again."

Azure narrow, as he calculates the words. "Please, Haru." Makoto says softly, and he finds that he likes this almost desperate tone of voice. "Show me."

Oh...Haru realises, cocking his head to the side. Now he understands.

But why does Makoto want him to touch himself, when he can help?

Regardless, the youth keeps his eyes locked with dilated green, as he grips his erection firmly once more. For some reason, it feels better this time; it's too good. Makoto's eyes roam over his body, and it's like powerful fire.

His hand begins to move, gripping the base of his cock tighter. His audience doesn't wane, and Haru's arousal spikes ten fold.

It only takes a matter of moments for a gasp to escape his lips, as his eyes screw shut and chin tips backward. His touch is steady, much different to when he does this alone. His free hand moves to his stomach, travelling across the muscled plain. It feels sensual, and is a completely new experience.

A strained mewl forces his eyes to snap open, focussing on Makoto instantly. His friend is red, very red. He fumbles for the band of his pants and his eyes are still glued to Haru.

Without rhyme or reason, the ravenette says his name, "Makoto." It doesn't sound any different, but it feels special. He hasn't ever called a name before during masturbation.

So he says it again, "Makoto." His tone is blank, like before, but the muted gasp that comes from his flustered counterpart is more than enough satisfaction.

Makoto stands quickly, looking completely fed up, and Haru's movements pause. He surveys the tented pants with rapt attention. There is a darkened spot of material where the head has been rubbing, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips unintentionally.

His friend pauses, and without realising, Haru orders, "Take them off."

"Ah. Yes! Sorry." Makoto exclaims, teetering towards a mumble.

"It's fine." Haru replies, watching as Makoto's erection is bared to his gaze. His hand darts out to grasp his friend, and they both sigh reflexively. It is similar to when he touched Makoto before, but he can see what he is doing now. It makes him throb looking at the dick, heavy in his palm; warmer than his own. It is also bigger, which he expected. Everything about his friend is larger than him, and Haru doesn't mind. Though it does make him wonder how this works. He has only ever heard whisperings, and Nagisa's rather loud jokes about sex. Is it true that Makoto will fit inside of him? Does Makoto want him like that? Does he want Makoto like that?

His thumb smears the bead of moisture that has formed at the tip, and he squeezes, just once. Makoto has been hard for awhile now and it is beginning to show in the ruddy head. It is swollen, and red. Haru finds that he wants to lick it.

Can he?

Without asking, the youth leans forward, readying to do just that.

"W – Wait." Makoto stops him. The taller teen ignores Haru's expression of annoyance, disengaging himself gently and climbing back onto the bed. He rests on his knees, pressing a chaste kiss to Haru's parted lips.

"I want to touch Haru first." Makoto states resolutely, and Haruka almost scoffs. It is strange seeing such familiar determination in a situation like this.

However, it is comforting at the same time because it is familiar. This is just Makoto.

A hand touches his outer thigh, near his knee. His legs part easily, and Haru begins to feel increasingly exposed.

It dissipates slowly as his friend touches every inch of skin leading to his goal. His cock has been forgotten, until Makoto wraps his fingers around him and resumes the slow agonising pace. The hand other hand cups him lower, rolling his testes gently; experimentally.

It makes Haru breathe deeper, groaning softly on the exhale.

He stops breathing completely with Makoto's next movement. His fingers thread roughly through his friend's dark locks as Makoto kisses the tip of his erection, licking away the beading precum. His touches are reverent, and he moves lower. Lapping down to the base, Makoto squeezes tighter with his other hand and Haru gasps, tilting his hips upward in a vain attempt to find more.

"Makoto." He shudders, as saliva is coated over his entire length. He wants so badly to be inside his mouth, but Makoto doesn't stop.

He kisses lower, murmuring into Haru's thigh, "Touch yourself."

His hand wastes no time in following the order, grasping his cock almost desperately. His skin is flushed and it wouldn't surprise him to know that he is shaking.

Makoto kisses his sac, suckling each for a moment, and Haru touches himself faster. Though, he isn't ready to cum yet. He needs Makoto to feel good before he can let go completely.

There is a 'popping' sound, and his lover pulls back to blow cool air across his wet skin. Makoto's hands hold Haru's legs now, and he lies on this stomach, rutting against the mattress every so often. The dark haired boy can see his tanned back, leading to his firmly sculpted behind. It reminds Haru of his previous thought, but his suspicion is proved true before he can ask.

A breathy gasp tears from his body, all on its own, as Makoto spreads his thighs even more, helping him tilt upwards. A saliva slickened finger rubs gently around his entrance, and it feels very strange. Still, his body seeks out the feeling when it leaves, bucking upwards.

"Makoto." He says gruffly, annoyed. He looks down to catch with clouded green and he is just in time to watch pink lips part as Makoto leans in to swipe his wet organ across Haru's entrance.

Something leaves his mouth, but he isn't sure what; a gasp, a groan, an expletive – It doesn't matter. His eyes find the blackness of his lids and he gives himself over to this new pleasure.

Will it feel like this, having Makoto inside of him? He pushes forward, his body wanting more, and he is rewarded. The tongue plunges deeper, and Makoto's fingers grip his legs tight enough to bruise. Then, it is replaced by a finger. The digit slips passed the first ring of muscle testingly, and Makoto sits up on his knees. He pushes forward a little, and back again.

Haru opens his eyes, to be met with the sight of Makoto's erection and athletic form. It causes him to press back against the embedded digit, and he isn't the only one to gasp.

"Wait, Haru." Makoto says, voice thick with arousal. His finger pushes in again, and out teasingly. It is a pleasured burn.

He doesn't realise that Makoto is gone until he is back again, with a bottle of something and a face coated with embarrassment.

"It's lubricant." He admits, "It makes sex easier."

Makoto looks like a tomato (despite having just licked Haru all over), but the teen doesn't say anything. He wonders briefly why his friend has this in his room, as he reaches out to take it from him in silence.

It must relay in his gaze though, because Makoto gulps, "It's a long story. Can I tell you after?" His voice is meek, a vast difference to the confident man from before.

"After sex?" Haru asks tonelessly, opening the bottle. A small amused smile makes its way to his lips as Makoto flushes again, and nods. "Okay" He says, coating his fingers with the lube like Makoto had the saliva.

He copies what he observed, touching his entrance experimentally. Quite surprisingly, his finger disappears, and it feels much better than before.

He moans, and Makoto gasps with wide eyes, "H – Haru!"

"What?" Haruka questions, pressing further in with a shudder. "Do you want to do it?"

Makoto stutters, flounders, and looks like he will speak against it. Nevertheless, he just nods his affirmation embarrassedly.

Haru pauses, pulling away from himself to coat Makoto's fingers. He transfers the sticky liquid, running his warm digits over Makoto's.

"Have you done this before?" The ravenette asks, settling against the headboard and spreading himself like Makoto showed him to.

Makoto seems struck dumb, staring again and Haru has to grab his wrist, pulling him forward. He tumbles though, landing on his elbow. Still, it is convenient, as Makoto leans up for a kiss, suckling Haru's lower lip between his own. His tongue swipes forward, seeking entrance, and they are lost for a moment in a clash of lips and teeth.

Haru groans loudly, letting Makoto deepen the coupling and two fingers slide into his heat. It's slick and almost burns. The foreign feeling slowly dissipates as his body begins to welcome this new pleasured pain. Unlike before, there is no resistance with the aid of lubricant and his legs tighten around Makoto's waist.

They part for air, breathing heavily, just as a third finger enters him; stretching.

"I haven't done this before." Makoto pants, and Haru can't respond. He is too lost to the new sensations. The fingers move quickly, scissoring inside of him. Coupled with Makoto's other hand on his dick, Haruka is about to burst.

"Makoto." Haru manages, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Come on." He hisses. He isn't sure if he is ready or not, but he is going insane as it is.

"Are you sure, Haru?" His friend asks, and he groans in frustration.

It is enough of an answer however, and he grits at the loss of movement. Makoto pulls back, settling between his thighs properly.

Haru watches, eyes clouded with arousal, as Makoto pours clear slick liquid over his hardness. His friend grips himself, but has enough restraint not to move. Still, a hiss escapes and Haru finds that he wants to hear more.

"Slowly." Makoto states, more to himself than anything. Haruka nods regardless, leaning his head forward just enough to watch as they align.

"This will hurt." Makoto says apologetically, with his jaw clenched. The head of his dick presses against Haru's stretched entrance, and the smaller man huffs in frustration.

"It's fine." He growls, hooking his feet behind Makoto's upper thighs and his hands grasp his broad shoulders.

Makoto pushes inside. It isn't instantaneous, and is rather painful at first. However, there is something incredibly arousing about the intense heat filling him so completely. With every press forward of Makoto's hips, Haru feels more stretched, more full.

His eyes threaten to close, but he refuses to. This is completely new, and unlike most new things, he doesn't want to run.

"Wow." Makoto whispers, kissing Haru's shoulder when he is buried to the hilt. "It's so..." He trails off, holding the smaller youth close. Their bare torsos press together, and the intimacy is comforting.

"Warm." Haru supplies, moving a fraction, just to test. Makoto moans, and it hurts Haruka more than he will admit. Still, he wants to hear more of that noise.

Makoto kisses his shoulder again, leaning up to suckle along Haru's neck. His hands shake with forced control, and Haruka wonders if his friend is going to cum.

"I love you." Makoto says honestly, meeting his blue gaze. They kiss again, slowly and lingeringly. Haru doesn't reply, but his eyes shine with recognition.

His heart has never felt this full and neither has his body. Tonight is so unexpected, but it doesn't feel wrong at all.

So, pulling back, Haru licks a bead of sweat that is travelling down the side of Makoto's neck. Then, he catches their eyes together determinedly.

"Move, Makoto."

* * *

The room is stiflingly warm and filled with the scent of pheromones and perspiration. Panted breaths echo through the small space, no doubt filtering into the main house. There is no one here but them though, as Makoto leans over Haru carefully. His jaw is clenched and eyes clouded with a pleasure he has never before felt. Similarly, Haru breathes heavily, with dilated unfocussed azure and unkempt hair. His expression is a blank slate, but a practised eye can see the strain to his gaze, the almost imperceptible way that his lips tighten.

"Move, Makoto." Haru orders, gasping as another kiss is placed to a sensitive marking. He is going to be covered with them by morning, but that is fine. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.

Makoto breathes warm against his ear, licking below the lobe before nibbling on the soft appendage. His hands run up Haru's arms, his shoulders, legs – everywhere. The touch is soft and slowly his muscles start to relax. The slick member inside of him presses close and this time there is no intense burn. It hurts, but it is very tolerable.

"No. You're hurting." Makoto says, clearly having seen through his guise. The taller boy is holding his own weight, positioned on his knees. He is bent over, placing kisses haphazardly.

"It's fine." Haru assures, but there is no bite to it. How can he at a time like this? Makoto is looking at him with soft eyes and his lips are everywhere. Haruka has never felt so full.

"It's not." The brunette replies, grasping Haru's chin this time. Makoto brings their lips together, while his other hand holds his lover's hip.

Their tongues meet in a mutual exploration, and it is comfortable now. The earlier desperation has sapped from the coupling, leaving raw emotion in its wake. Lips mesh together languidly, slowly. They are still, as hands roam and mouths touch. Makoto gasps with each meeting of tongues, and he grips Haru tighter, for purchase.

Wrapping his arms around Makoto's torso, Haru arches upwards, revelling in the feel of skin on skin. They are slightly clammy from their activities, though he doesn't notice. The initial sharpness of being filled has dissipated and he is left with a dull throb. It is the strangest feeling in the world, being stretched like this. Nevertheless, just knowing that it is Makoto who is doing this, (who is so very close to him) causes a groan to erupt from his throat. His erection is pressed between them, and as he pushes closer Haru is granted a fraction of relief. It makes him gasp again, into the kiss and this time Makoto groans too.

His feet fall from Makoto's lower back to plant firmly on the mattress, spreading his legs just a little. Then, with one small movement, the position changes. Makoto is embedded further inside of him (Haru didn't even know that it was possible), and he gasps loudly. He rips away from the kiss, head hitting the pillow forcefully.

"Makoto." Haru says, but his friend is already onto it. The taller youth looks as though he is straining to keep his composure. Makoto lets out a deep strangled moan, and then -

He is moving...

The first thrust outward is awkward and it hurts for him to reenter, the second is better, and the third causes Haru to hold the sheets tightly. He is gasping loudly; it is ringing in his head. Azure lock onto Makoto's attractive face, who is lost to the pleasure also. His green eyes are shut, his mouth is agape, and moisture dampens his brow. They are definitely slick with sweat now, and Makoto is whispering over and over, Haru.

Something tumbles from his lips, Haru isn't sure what. Makoto thrusts harshly, and something inside of him is found. It's surprising, and sends a jolt of pleasure keening through him.

"More." He gets out, pressing upward, looking for that same feeling again. Haru is rewarded too, as Makoto grips his hips tightly and pushes harder, faster. He isn't leaning over him anymore, but sitting up on his knees. Just seeing Makoto's body taut, with droplets of sweat, makes Haru moan.

Makoto's head lolls back and his movements become more erratic. He fumbles for Haru's hardness, but it's too late. His body goes rigid and he gasps, "Haru."

It only takes a few jagged thrusts for Makoto to empty himself completely, and slump forward. His arms wrap around Haru instantly and he is silent for a long time, breathing heavily.

Haru is in the same boat, panting harshly. His erection presses against Makoto's stomach nonetheless, but he doesn't mind. It was amazing, though he would have needed longer than his lover could hold out. Maybe it will get better the more they try; less painful.

Now that they have done this once, Haru doesn't see it stopping here. If Makoto will let him, perhaps he can try it the other way.

"Haru." Makoto whimpers, bringing the boy back to the present. He realises quickly that his shoulder is wet with tears, and a frown covers his face.

"Hey." Haruka says softly, grasping Makoto's shoulder. His lover won't budge though, so he wraps his arms around him instead. "What's wrong?" He questions, pressing a kiss to Makoto's neck.

The teen sniffles, as fat tears continue to trail down Haru's skin.

"I didn't get to make you feel good." Makoto admits in a murmur.

Haruka's frown deepens, "You did make me feel good." He says.

"But you're still hard, I can feel it." He hears the reply, muffled against his neck.

The tears are still flowing. Still, Haru can't help but smile. Of course Makoto is upset over something so little. Something that can be fixed easily.

"Let's fix it together." He suggests against his ear. His tongue darts out to lick just below, and Makoto shivers.

"What do you want Haru-chan?" His lover asks with big green eyes. Makoto leans up, and he looks incredibly cute.

Wiping away the stray tears, Haru kisses him. He decides to ignore the suffix, because it makes his heart flutter; albeit secretly.

"I'll do anything." Makoto offers, looking to be in higher spirits. The suggestion isn't ignored either, as Haru's dick jumps slightly.

A thought crosses his mind -

Anything...

Without giving his brain enough time to filter, Haru blurts out,

"I want you."

He doesn't take it back though, and his blue eyes sharpen with resolution.

Makoto looks confused, "You have me Haru-...Oh." His expression changes to one of clarity and he leans up on his elbows. There is apprehension in his features, but curiousness in his gaze.

A blush creeps to his cheeks, and he nods.

"If it's Haru, then anything is okay." Makoto says, pulling away from the smaller boy with a shudder.

Haru scrambles to perch on his knees, feeling a dull ache in his back that will hurt more in the morning. "I'll be gentle." He assures, and Makoto nods.

"I know." He replies, lying down on the mattress on his side of the bed. He smiles up at Haru, and the strange flutter happens again.

Then, another thought occurs to him.

"Wait." He pauses, unable to stop himself from appreciating the naked body in front of him. "I think it will hurt less if you are on your knees." Haru decides clinically.

Makoto gulps, but moves like instructed. His elbows press into the bed and there is a pillow in front of his face.

"Relax." Haruka murmurs, leaning forward to place a kiss against Makoto's neck. His hands rub along the larger teens sides, touching the way Makoto touched him. It works too, as his muscles loosen up.

The resounding click of a bottle cap opening fills the room, and Haru's fingers are slickened. Nudging Makoto's legs further apart, his index finger rubs small circles around the pink entrance.

His other hand holds Makoto's hip, moving to run along his stomach, before grasping the newly forming erection.

"Do you like this?" Haru asks, and it is surprising how husky he sounds. It feels different like this, but not better. Just new.

A groan escapes the vulnerable boy and he presses back against the digit. Haru rewards him with a languid stroke, gripping Makoto's hardness firmly.

"Yes." His lover gasps, burrowing his head into the pillow. His back arches with the movement, presenting Haruka with a lovely view.

Shuffling backwards, his fingers don't stop. Slowly, surely, loosening him up like he has been shown. Leaning forward, Haru swipes his tongue over Makoto's sac, that has been made greatly accessible. He laves for a few moments, adding a third finger and enjoying the noises coming from below.

"Haru, please." Makoto groans into the mattress, gasping straight after when his fingers stretch.

Still, the raven haired teen shakes his head. "Wait." He states, never taking his eyes off his task.

Makoto cries in frustration, but he doesn't complain. He likely knows that he needs proper preparation.

And so he waits, quite loudly too. It takes awhile, and Haru is sweating profusely with intense arousal by the end of it. There is something incredibly intoxicating about making someone you care for writhe and moan your name. Did Makoto feel this way before?

"Okay." Haruka murmurs, pistoning his fingers in once more, harsher than the other times.

"Yes. Haru." Makoto encourages, sighing happily when their bodies press together.

It takes a moment for them to align properly, and it is harder for him to push inside. Makoto is ready, but he isn't as confident.

Nevertheless, it's exhilarating.

He waits, just like his lover did, but Makoto doesn't want to. It's hot and so tight inside, and Haru knows exactly why his friend came quickly. It feels like he will burst at any moment.

"Now." Makoto mouths, pushing back against him. Haru's hands grip Makoto's hips tightly and he leans forward to leave a series of nips along his back.

It feels like seconds when it is really minutes, as Haru thrusts deeply, finding that place of pleasure (by some miracle). He knows he has found it because Makoto bucks, groaning louder than before. His name is chanted like a prayer, and it is all too much.

Quite suddenly, his body stiffens and a fire roars through him. The warmth of Makoto is constricting too tightly, and he reaches nirvana with one last jerky thrust.

"Makoto." He murmurs strainedly, holding tight and riding out his orgasm.

His lover keens and although Haru wants to collapse, he can't. He rips away, shivering sensitively. In the same movement he knocks Makoto to lie on his back. Quickly, he slicks his hand with his cum and grasps his lover's erection.

One, two, three, four pumps, and Makoto spills as well, arching upward with his climax.

Silence befalls them as they pant heavily, catching their sanity once more.

"Wow." Makoto whispers, as Haru falls into place beside him. They are a complete mess of sweat and bodily fluids, there are love bites covering everywhere, and sleep is so close to claiming them.

But...

"We should shower." Haru suggests limply, linking his fingers with Makoto's.

"Hm." His friend replies, "In a minute."

There is a pause of comfortable silence, as they lie naked on Makoto's bed, hands linked.

"Hey, Haru." The teen speaks up, turning his head so their gazes can meet.

"Hm?" The ravenette intones. His eyes are half open and a small smile plays on his lips.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Makoto asks, and Haru thinks that it's cute that he looks nervous, after all that they have done and said.

"Do you want me to be?" He asks seriously, suppressing the smirk from within.

That familiar comforting smile graces him, and Haru's face lights up without permission.

"Yeah, I want you to be." Makoto admits, turning to look at the ceiling again.

Squeezing his hand, Haru sighs happily. He replies simply, "Okay."

There are many things to discuss, and even more obstacles to face in the future. Haru knows though, that it will be done the same way they have always handled life -

Together...

**END**

Omake

The day has passed in relative normalcy aside from a kiss here and there, or the joint shower that went awry, but Haru still has a question playing on his mind.

Placing down the controller, he turns to his boyfriend with curious blue eyes.

"Makoto, where did you get it?" He asks, looking towards the depleting bottle of lubricant upon the counter. He isn't angry, but he is incredibly curious.

Makoto freezes, his own controller tumbling to the floor. Slowly, a red hue covers his neck and ears, making its way to his face.

Haru waits patiently, and finally, he is rewarded.

"Um..." A very red Makoto pauses, scratching the back of his neck. "My okaa-san, she gave it to me awhile ago. She uh – She thought we were together." He coughs, looking to the side. His voice lowers considerably, as he finishes, "She gave me a book and condoms too."

Haru blinks a few times, taking in the information.

Then, he nods and picks his controller back up.

"Okay." He says.

Makoto gapes,

"Ehh! That's it?" He asks loudly, with surprised intonation.

Haru nods at the screen, "That's it."

Yes...

That's it.

**Real** **End**


End file.
